Cake for Maka
by The Sky Child
Summary: "Depois de, quase como inconscientemente, chorar demais, aceitei o fato de que Maka Albarn havia roubado meu coração. Eu tinha que contar isso a ela, e o dia era hoje. Afinal, que dia melhor para se declarar do que o dia dos namorados?"   SoulxMaka


[SOUL'S POV]

Hoje eu acordei um pouco mais tarde, já que não tivemos aula hoje, e encontrei um bilhete da Maka pregado na geladeira, avisando que ela tinha ido resolver alguns problemas na Shibusen. Também avisou que voltaria logo.

Então, eu estava lá, sozinho, no nosso apartamento. Resolvi assistir um pouco de televisão, antes que o tédio me atingisse. Me deitei no sofá e coloquei num canal qualquer. Aos poucos, fui fechando os olhos, já que o programa nem era tão interessante assim. E sem querer, me lembrei da Maka... As maria-chiquinhas loiras, esvoaçando com o vento... Os grandes olhos verdes. Como eu amo aqueles olhos... Foi aí que eu comecei a me perguntar o porquê de estar pensando nessas coisas.

Levantei-me e decidi fazer alguma coisa para comer. Abri o armário das panelas, a geladeira... E acabei me lembrando da Maka, de pantufas, segurando uma frigideira, fazendo o nosso café-da-manhã. Ela fica tão fofa de avental e me dá tanta vontade de apertá-la e... Aconteceu mais uma vez.

Por fim, resolvi tomar um banho. Afinal, não estava totalmente acordado. Passei pelo quarto da Maka e fitei sua porta. Me aproximei lentamente, até que o abri, e de lá, saiu o perfume dela, da garota de olhos verdes. Entrei no quarto por impulso, e o cheiro daquele lugar invadiu minhas narinas, me fazendo lembrar dela cada vez mais. Era quase como se ela estivesse lá. Não. Era como se eu quisesse ela lá, comigo. Aos poucos, me lembrei da voz dela, das livradas que ela me dava na cabeça... E o meu coração disparou. Como um cheiro pôde ter tanta influencia sobre mim? Eu estava lá, sentando junto a sua cama, sentindo o cheiro dela, com o coração disparado e com o seu rosto em minha mente.

Num ato de desespero, liguei para o Black Star, dizendo que queria falar com a Tsubaki. Eu precisava contar isso a alguém, e achei que a Tsubaki seria a pessoa mais indicada. Sim, ela com certeza entendia dessas coisas. Ouvi a voz dela do outro lado da linha, meio que estranhando a ligação.

- Tsubaki? É o Soul...

- Soul! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fiquei alguns segundos em silencio, engoli em seco e resolvi responder:

- Bem... Na verdade não, mas aconteceu sim.

- Me explica direito Soul! Eu não tô entendo.

- Você pode vir aqui? Só você?

- Posso sim... Daqui a pouco eu chego aí.

Senti uma pequena hesitação na voz dela, mas ela concordou. Nos despedimos e eu desliguei o telefone. Nesse momento, eu percebi que tinha deixado a porta da geladeira aberta e fui correndo fechar. Com certeza, se ela estivesse ali, ia brigar comigo. Acabei me sentando perto da geladeira, até a Tsubaki chegar.

Quando ela chegou, abri a porta rapidamente. Ela entrou e parecia um pouco preocupada. Espero não ter preocupado ela demais.

- Vai me contar o que aconteceu, Soul?

- Eu vou, eu vou! Mas, se senta no sofá primeiro.

- É tão grave assim?

- Nem tanto – por alguma razão, resolvi pegar o bilhete da Maka que estava na geladeira – Só senta aí.

Ela se sentou e eu me sentei logo depois. Fiquei olhando o chão por algum tempo. Depois as minhas pantufas, as paredes, a televisão que estava ligada. Por fim, tomei coragem e olhei nos olhos da Tsubaki.

- Eu tô ficando louco, Tsubaki!

Ela, sem querer, abriu a boca e ficou me olhando, sem dizer nada

- Sabe o que é... Hoje eu levantei e achei esse bilhete da Maka na geladeira...

Ela se esticou e pegou o bilhete que estava sobre a mesa e começou a ler

- E o que tem?

- Bom, eu resolvi assistir televisão, já que não tinha nada pra fazer. E eu não sei por que, mas... Quando eu fechei meus olhos, a imagem dela apareceu!

- Da Maka? – Tsubaki sorriu, divertida

- É! Da Maka! E o mais estranho... É que eu resolvi fazer alguma coisa pra comer, e acabei me lembrando da Maka fazendo nosso café-da-manhã!

Escondi o rosto entre as mãos. Provavelmente, eu já devia estar corado. Ela cruzou as pernas e se recostou no sofá.

- E aí?

- E aí... Que fica mais estranho ainda! Eu fui tomar banho, mas, por alguma razão, eu entrei no quarto do Maka!

- Puxa! – Tsubaki começou a me olhar com um mix de surpresa e divertimento

- O cheiro do quarto dela... Me fez... Me fez... Eu não consigo falar! Não consigo falar, Tsubaki!

- Vamos Soul! Você consegue! Eu sei que sim!

Olhei pra ela por alguns instantes, cobri meu rosto e disse alto o bastante para que somente ela ouvisse

- Eu... Eu quero a Maka aqui!

- Poderia repetir? Eu não ouvi direito – percebi que ela ria um pouco

- Ahh... Eu quero a Maka aqui! Comigo!

Levantei a cabeça lentamente. Tsubaki estava com sorriso brincalhão na face e me olhava curiosamente. Analisei a situação. Analisei o que disse a ela, e senti minhas bochechas ferverem. Olhei para o programa idiota na televisão, tentando fingir que aquilo não havia acontecido, quando senti os dedos da Tsubaki apertando minha bochecha.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha! Eu já desconfiava disso.

- Disso o quê?

- Que você está apaixonado pela Maka, oras!

Fiquei um tanto quanto perplexo. Eu? Apaixonado? Por aquela garota de peitos retos? Por aquela garota... De olhos lindos e de sorriso encantador.

- Soul... – ela me chamou, mas eu estava distraído demais para responder – Você ama a Maka, não é?

Olhei para ela, como se eu tivesse acabado de retornar para o meu mundo habitual. Novamente, analisei os fatos e, lentamente, fiz que sim com a cabeça. Pisquei os olhos varias vezes, até perceber que eu sempre pensei naqueles olhos verdes.

[TSUBAKI'S POV]

Pude perceber que o Soul estava todo atrapalhado naquele momento. E por mais que eu tentasse, a cara de confuso dele me queria fazer rir sem parar. Mas, aquele não era o momento de dar risadas, era o momento de se declarar!

- Então, Soul... Quando pretende contar a ela?

- Han? Contar o quê?

- Que você gosta dela! Você vai contar a ela, não vai?

- Cla... Claro que não! Claro que não vou contar!

Okay, aquele conflito interno do Soul já estava me irritando. Me levantei e peguei ele pelos ombros, olhando firme nos olhos dele

- Mas por que não?

Ele passou algum tempo em silencio, tocando a ponta dos indicadores um no outro. Quando eu ia começar a falar, ele começou a soltar varias cachoeirinhas de lagrimas, segurando em minhas roupas.

- Eu tô com medo! Eu não posso contar pra ela! Não posso mesmo!

- E por que não pode?

- E se ela não gostar de mim? E se... E se... E se ela não quiser mais falar comigo? E também... E também...

- Soul! Se acalma! Engole esse choro!

Joguei o garoto no sofá e ele começou a passar a mão pelo rosto, secando as lagrimas. Fiquei olhando pra ele, pensando no que poderíamos fazer. De súbito, ele levantou a face molhada, e falou com a voz chorosa

- Tsubakiiii...

- Vou ligar pro Black Star!

- Como?

Ele se levantou e tentou me impedir de chegar até o telefone, mas foi um pouco tarde. Chamar o Black Star era uma escolha perigosa, mas só ele seria capaz de animar o Soul. Disquei o número rapidamente, enquanto empurrava o Soul para o sofá. Ouvi a voz de Black Star, escandalosa como sempre.

- É a Tsubaki!

- Tsubaki! O que o Soul queria?

- Ahn... Ele só queria conversar...

Soul aproximou sua orelha do telefone, tentando ouvir o que Black Star estava falando, mas eu acabei empurrando sua cabeça um tanto... Forte demais. Ele caiu no sofá, batendo o pé em algum vasinho de plástico que estava em cima da mesa, fazendo um barulho meio surdo.

- Que barulho foi esse, Tsubaki? O que vocês estão fazendo?

- Na-nada não – apontei para o vaso e para as flores no chão, gesticulando com a boca para o Soul limpar a bagunça – Mas, você pode dar um pulinho aqui, Black Star?

- NYAHAHAHAHA! Vou correndo, pode deixar! Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada de muito importante. Só vem pra cá. Bem rapidinho.

Black Star concordou e desligou o telefone. Com certeza, ele estaria ali rapidinho. Soul já havia colocado o vasinho em seu devido lugar e olhava para mim um pouco confuso. Olhei de relance para a cozinha, e me dirigi para o local.

- Me siga, Soul Eater!

- O que vai fazer Tsubakiiii?

- Bom, como eu disse, não é hora de chorar, e sim de se declarar!

- Mas... Você nunca disse isso!

[BLACK*STAR'S POV]

Eu não sabia qual a razão da Tsubaki, mas se ela me pediu pra ir correndo pra casa do Soul e da Maka, então algo importante devia ter acontecido. Ou estava acontecendo.

Por isso, corri o máximo que eu consegui. Cheguei até rápido demais. Eu estava tão preocupado que não tive tempo pra pensar em abrir a porta, apenas chutei-a com força, fazendo ela sair das dobradiças e entrei no apartamento, derrubando uma ou outra coisa que não tem importância agora.

- NÃO PRECISAM MAIS TEMER! O GRANDE BLACK STAR ESTÁ AQUI! O GRANDE EU JÁ...

Me deparei com a cômica cena: Soul usando um avental rosa decorado com alguns gatinhos e com a franja presa para trás com uma presilha rosa, provavelmente da Maka. E Tsubaki com um avental igualmente rosa só que de patinhos, com um saco de farinha nas mãos, olhando da porta para mim. Soul olhava fixamente para mim, com as bochechas meio vermelhas.

- Black Star... Yo...

Soul se virou para mim, revelando uma tigela transparente. Ele devia estar batendo algo parecido com ovos, mas enfim. Tsubaki largou o saco de farinha no balcão perto de Soul e se aproximou de mim.

- Black Star! Não precisava quebrar a porta!

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Tsubaki me jogou no sofá, se colocou em minha frente e cruzou os braços. Fez uma cara um pouco irritada e depois gritou:

- Continua batendo esses ovos, Soul!

Então eram ovos mesmo! Pude ver Soul, fazendo que sim com a cabeça e se virando novamente. Ele parecia estar com medo de alguma coisa... Depois que eu senti que eu os ânimos se acalmaram, me virei para Tsubaki, que parecia estar imersa em pensamentos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Black Star... Preciso que você ajude o Soul a se animar!

- Como? Alias... O que aconteceu?

- A gente tá fazendo um bolo... Pro dia dos namorados.

Tsubaki hesitou alguns instantes, olhou para uma das paredes e continuou a falar

- O Soul quer fazer isso, mas parece que ele está com medo ainda! Então, vai lá e... Anima ele!

- Okay, você quer que eu faça um bolo pro dia dos namorados com o Soul e... MAS ISSO NÃO TEM SENTIDO!

Fiquei de pé no sofá, e comecei a expor minhas opiniões sobre o quão sem sentido aquela situação teria, mas Tsubaki, mesmo que violentamente, me fez sentar no sofá de novo. Ela parecia um pouco... Decidida demais. Cruzei os braços e fiz um bico, olhando para a porta, que já havia voltado para suas dobradiças.

- Continua não fazendo sentido...

- Tem sentido sim, Black Star!

- Então me conta o que está acontecendo! Eu posso ser extremamente magnífico e ofuscante, mas não tenho uma bola de cristal.

Tsubaki se tornou pensativa. Olhou para Soul, depois para mim. Para o Soul novamente, e foi se aproximando lentamente da minha orelha. Eu fui me recostando ainda mais no sofá, até que ela murmurou algumas palavras em minha orelha. De súbito, me surpreendi. Fiquei de pé no sofá novamente, e olhando pro Soul, gritei por impulso

- SÉRIO MESMO CARA?

Vi que ele se encolheu. Virou lentamente, ainda batendo os ovos e com o rosto todo molhado e algo pegajoso saindo do seu nariz, ele murmurou um "sim" e começou a chorar ajoelhado no chão com o rosto entre as mãos.

- Viu o que você fez? Ele começou a chorar de novo!

Desci do sofá e segui Tsubaki até a cozinha.

- Por que ele tá chorando?

- Eu tô com medo Black Star! Muito medo!

- Eu já falei pra ele ter confiança! Tenho certeza que a Maka também gosta dele!

Cruzei os braços e bufei. Eu daria um jeito naquela situação, e no final, todos vão me agradecer por ter levantado o Soul!

- Relaxa cara! Esse Black Star vai te ajudar a fazer esse tal bolo e você vai conseguir conquistar o coração da loirinha!

Pisquei pra passar mais confiança, mas o Soul começou a chorar ainda mais.

[SOUL'S POV]

Sim, isso estava realmente acontecendo. Eu estava na cozinha, usando um avental rosa de gatinho, batendo algo que parecia ser ovo ou qualquer outra coisa, resumindo... Eu estava fazendo um bolo pra Maka.

Depois de, quase como inconscientemente, chorar demais, aceitei o fato de que Maka Albarn havia roubado meu coração. Eu tinha que contar isso a ela, e o dia era hoje. Afinal, que dia melhor para se declarar do que o dia dos namorados? Por isso, aceitei a sugestão da Tsubaki, e agora, ela, Black Star e eu estamos fazendo um bolo.

- Soul! Até quando você vai ficar batendo esses ovos hein?

- Acho que... Até a Tsubaki me mandar parar...

- Vocês dois nunca fizeram um bolo?

Ficamos em silencio olhando para ela. A resposta parecia ser bem obvia.

- Você cozinha pra mim.

- A Maka é a Cheff por aqui.

Já estava esperando um Maka chop, quer dizer, Tsubaki chop dela. Mas, pelo contrario. Ela tirou a tigela das minhas mãos, quebrou três ovos em outra, adicionou açúcar e leite e colocou essa nova tigela em minhas mãos.

- Bata até eu mandar parar! Black Star pegue mais manteiga na geladeira!

Trabalhamos duro, mas finalmente o bolo estava assando. E eu estava preocupado mais uma vez.

Não, não era pela minha insegurança, mas pelo atraso da Maka. Já era duas horas da tarde e ela ainda não havia voltado. Mas tudo tem seu lado bom. Assim, nós temos mais tempo de decorar o bolo!

Jogamos os aventais em algum lugar bem escondido e voltamos para a televisão. Black Star e Tsubaki se acomodaram no sofá, e eu sentei no chão mesmo. A programação do dia dos namorados era sempre a mesma. Dessa vez, uma garota vestindo uma roupa muito bonita estava declarando seu amor em rede nacional.

- Você deveria ter feito isso aí, Soul. Acho que seria menos cansativo do que fazer um bolo!

Olhei surpreso para Black Star, que nem sequer tirou os olhos da televisão. Peguei uma das almofadas que estavam no chão e joguei em Black Star.

- Por que você não vai lá e declara o seu amor pela Tsubaki?

Com a agilidade que só Black Star tem, ele pegou a almofada e quase como num piscar de olhos tampou minha boca com ela. O rosto mostrava certa aflição e eu também percebi que ele estava ficando vermelho.

- Soul! Presta atenção no programa!

- É ótimo ver que você conseguiu animar o Soul, Black Star!

Tsubaki deu seu típico sorriso tranqüilizador, o que me fez sorrir também. Ela realmente deixava o ambiente mais calmo.

- Não precisa nem agradecer! É claro que eu ia agüentar essa missão!

Black Star cruzou os braços e bufou, fazendo Tsubaki e eu rir. O alarme do forno apitou, avisando que o bolo já estava pronto. Tudo o que tínhamos que fazer era decorá-lo. E eu ficava cada vez mais ansioso.

Nos dirigimos para a cozinha. E Black Star continuava com a almofada. Tsubaki tirou o bolo de forno e o colocou em cima da mesa. O bolo parecia estar bom e o cheiro era delicioso. Ela revirou alguns armários, pegou mais tigelas, coisas na geladeira... Ela fez tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo que eu fiquei até meio tonto.

Ela deixou uma espécie de sacola branca com a ponta meio estranha... Como se chama mesmo... Acho que é saco de confeitar, ou algo assim. Enfim, ela deixou esse tal saco de confeitar sobre a mesa e olhou para mim, colocando as mãos na cintura:

- Confeite o bolo!

- Confe o quê?

- Decore o bolo, oras!

- Mas eu pensei que você ia fazer isso!

- Eu até faria se fosse para o garoto que eu gosto, mas como não é o caso...

- Então decore para o Black Star!

E como um deja vu, Tsubaki arrancou a almofada das mãos de Black Star e a usou para tampar minha boca. Pude ver o rosto rubro dela bem perto do meu.

- Parem de enfiar essa almofada na minha boca. Isso não é nada maneiro...

Voltei para a mesa e encarei o bolo como se fosse meu maior inimigo. Olhei varias vezes o saco de confeitar e o bolo, tentando imaginar o que fazer.

- Vamos lá, Soul! Você consegue!

- Isso aí cara! Dê o seu melhor!

Sim, eu iria dar o meu melhor! E com muita coragem, peguei o desconhecido saco de confeitar e comecei a confeitar o bolo. Ah, não era tão dificil como eu pensava! Era até gostoso e divertido! Em certo ponto, senti a pequena mão da Tsubaki segurando meus pulsos fazendo meus movimentos pararem.

- Vamos parar por aqui, tudo bem?

Ela tirou o saco de confeitar da minha mão e o colocou sobre a pia, pegando outro e colocando em minha mão. Parecia ser de outra cor, acho que rosa, se não me engano. Olhei para ela confuso.

- Não íamos parar?

- Íamos parar com aquele. Escreva alguma coisa com esse, agora.

- Escrever...? Tipo o quê? Não sei o que escrever!

- Escreva... O que você sente, oras! Não é tão dificil assim.

É extremamente dificil Tsubaki. Você não sabe como.

Mas dessa vez, o Grande Saco de Confeitar não iria ganhar de mim. Olhei firmemente para o bolo, me decidindo no que iria escrever. Quando finalmente me decidi, quando finalmente ia começar a escrever... Por algum motivo, eu não consegui.

- Vocês... Poderiam se virar?

Eu ainda fitava o bolo. Sim, eu estava com vergonha de escrever...

- Não tem problema, Soul. Nós vamos lá terminar de assistir o programa. Você pode usar o tempo que quiser, só não demore muito, okay?

Realmente, Tsubaki era a criatura mais compreensiva que eu já conheci. Mas meu alivio durou poucos segundos, ao ver que Black Star olhava para mim, com uma certa curiosidade.

- Black Star!

- Mas eu quero ver o que ele vai escrever!

- Depois você vê! Vamos assistir televisão agora!

Tsubaki saiu puxando Black Star pela blusa, o que me fez rir. Mas agora não era hora de rir, e sim de declarar! Digo confeitar...

Tentei fazer a melhor letra possível, eu estava tremendo um pouco. Mas saiu. Dava pra ver que era a minha letra, pelo menos. E também, dava pra entender o que eu escrevi.

- Tsubaki! Já acabei!

- Estamos dando uma ajeitada na sala. Já vamos aí!

Olhei para o bolo com uma expressão vitoriosa, afinal, eu o venci e isso foi muito maneiro. Confeitar bolos é maneiro. Acho que vou abrir uma confeitaria num futuro não muito distante.

Tsubaki e Black Star deram uma boa olhada no meu bolo. Eu estava todo sorridente, todo feliz, todo orgulhoso... Eles ainda olhavam o bolo.

- O que você... Escreveu aí, hein?

O ataque aconteceu novamente. Tsubaki pegou a almofada que estava jogada em algum lugar da cozinha e tampou a boca de Black Star.

- Não dê ouvidos pra ele, Soul. O bolo está ótimo!

Sorri em resposta, e o nervosismo voltou a tomar conta de mim. Olhamos no relógio, era mais de três e meia, e provavelmente Maka já estaria voltando.

- Bom Soul, acho melhor irmos, ou nós vamos atrapalhar todo o plano...

- Ah... Tudo bem então...

- Boa sorte, Soul! Confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo!

- Não se esqueça Soul! Você é o cara mais maneiro na face da terra! A loirinha vai amar o bolo!

- Obrigada gente!

Então, eu observei meus dois amigos passarem pela porta, e eu fiquei sozinho mais uma vez.

Sozinho não, tinha um bolo junto comigo agora. Quase como uma corrida contra o tempo, guardei o bolo no forno e procurei papel e algumas canetas coloridas. Escrevi varias vezes a frase "Cake For Maka" e escolhi a que ficou melhor. Estava escrito de preto em um papel vermelho. Achei a junção das cores muito bonita.

Larguei o papel no chão da entrada, quase que acidentalmente, na esperança que ela visse assim que entrasse, deite no sofá e comecei a assistir a chata programação do dia dos namorados.

E o negocio era esperar...

E eu esperei tanto, que eu acabei dormindo.

[MAKA'S POV]

Eu não sabia que ia demorar tanto tempo para ouvir algumas recomendações do Shinigami-sama... Se bem que foi tudo culpa do Kiddo.

No meio da conversa, ele cismou que tinha esquecido de dobrar as pontas do papel higiênico. E tanto cismou que todos nós fomos para a casa dele, e acabou que nós todos tivemos que deixar a mansão intera simétrica.

E o pior é que eu vou ter que voltar amanhã para ouvir o resto das recomendações do Shinigami-sama. Mas eu não quero pensar nisso. Só quero chegar em casa e comer alguma coisa. Espero que o Soul tenha feito alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei à porta do apartamento, percebi que parecia que ela havia sido arrancada das dobradiças. Mas não me importei, deve ter sido um ou outro chute do Black Star durante algum almoço ou jantar.

Entrei e senti um cheiro doce peculiar. Fechei a porta, tirei as botas e calcei minhas pantufas.

- Soul! Cheguei! Desculpe a demora. O Kiddo-kun nos fez arrumar a casa dele...

Mas Soul não me respondeu. Olhei para a televisão e a chata programação do dia dos namorados estava passando ainda. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha saído com a Blair, mas mudei de ideia quando vi ele deitado no sofá, dormindo como um anjo. A respiração baixa, o leve sorriso no rosto, o ar de serenidade e uma presilha rosa prendendo sua franja.

- O que diabos minha presilha está fazendo aí?

Ri e cuidadosamente, tirei os fios que lhe caíram pelo rosto. Me virei para ir para a cozinha, quando vi um papel vermelho jogando no chão. Tinha algo escrito nele com a caligrafia do Soul.

"Bolo para a Maka" Então era cheiro de bolo! Então... Bolo... Pra mim?

Apertei o papel contra o peito e me dirigi para a cozinha. O cheiro de bolo um pouco mais forte. Olhei na geladeira e não encontrei nada. Olhei no forno e para minha surpresa, um bolo. Um bolo redondo todo confeitado.

Coloquei-o em cima da mesa para ver melhor. Parecia ser de chocolate. E em cima, escrito em rosa "Com todo o meu amor". Apesar da letra tremida, era a caligrafia do Soul. Então... Era um bolo do Soul... Para mim?

Pode ter sido impressão minha, mas meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Eu dei um pequeno grito abafado de alegria e logo depois, ouvi um gemido irritado do Soul. Acho que acordei ele!

Soul apareceu com o cabelo bagunçado e as roupas amassadas. O rosto um pouco vermelho.

- Ah, você finalmente chegou e... Viu o bolo... Também...

Sem pensar muito, corri em sua direção e o abracei com toda a minha força, com todo o meu amor. Ele tinha feito um bolo! E era só pra mim!

- Soul... Obrigada pelo bolo, Soul!

Senti os braços dele me envolvendo lentamente. Senti que ele também me abraçava com toda sua força, com todo o seu amor. Instintivamente, eu comecei a chorar de alegria e de emoção. Ele olhou para mim, com aqueles olhos escarlate, os olhos mais lindos que eu já em toda minha vida e disse:

- Eu... Te amo, Maka!

[SOUL'S POV]

Eu disse... É isso aí! Eu disse mesmo! Eu não acredito nisso! Eu realmente disse, meu Deus... Me sinto o cara mais maneiro da face da terra!

Ela deu o sorriso mais perfeito, e meus olhos marejaram. Então, ela me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos verde-oliva e me disse:

- Eu também te amo, Soul!

[SOUL'S POV OFF]

E os dois se beijaram. Um beijo que nenhum dos dois iria esquecer. Um beijo com o doce sabor de chocolate. Doce, como o bolo que o Soul fizera para Maka...

- SOUL! ESSE BOLO TÁ QUEIMADO! VOCÊ NÃO SABE FAZER NADA, SEU RETARDADO!


End file.
